


Addicted - Bonkai oneshot

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a problem with your whole existence." She breathed at him, and it send his self control out of the window. (As if it wasn't already ) "We're gonna have to fix that." Kai said gruffly, putting a hand on top of her head, and pushing her down onto her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted - Bonkai oneshot

_**Warning: EXPLICIT,**_ Sexual content, violence, mature,  _masochism, sadism, dominance, blood._

* * *

_**Addicted -** Bonkai Oneshot_

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the room full of people cheered, clinking their glasses together.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Kai's voice said friendly, as he turned his head to look at the tiny woman beside him.

Bonnie didn't reply, just crossed one of her arms over her chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bonnie." he said, this time through gritted teeth, using his left hand to dig his fingers into her shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving." she said quietly, looking up at him with her emerald eyes bored and unamused though the white decorative mask on her face.

Kai let go of her shoulder and downed his glass of champagne.

"Now, you get up there, and get the money." he mumbled, taking her glass from her.

Standing in a knee length dark blue dress, she rolled her eyes.

"This is a bad idea."

Kai turned to face her completely, "Did I say I wanted your opinion, or did I say just go do it?" he asked.

"I couldn't give a fuck what you said, but since we're already here..." Bonnie's words trailed off and she grabbed her half full glass back from him, downing it and handing it back to him.

As he watched her walk away, Kai made sure his own mask was secure on his face.

"Attention everyone." he said loudly, but only a few people looked up.

Kai cleared his throat, lifted the two empty glasses upwards and threw them square across the room, where they went crashing into a wall.

The majority of the group turned to look at him, startled eyes behind their masks.

"Good, now that I have your attention." he grinned, pulling a pistol from his back pocket.

People gasped and started to shift, but he held the gun up, slowly moving his arm from one side of the crowd to the next.

"This is a robbery." he started, walking a little to the left.

From the corner of his eye, he saw someone pull out their phone and he pulled the trigger on the gun without even looking.

There were several screams and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Like I said, this is a robbery!" he yelled, "However, I will kill each and every one of you without hesitation."

Kai stood there, wondering what was taking Bonnie so long, and inhaled, his finger that was on the trigger getting twitchy.

"Babydoll, the crowd is getting unsettled!" he called, his lips turning up crookedly.

Bonnie came walking slowly out of an adjoining hallway, covered in blood with a black duffle bag over her left shoulder.

"Don't babydoll me, there were 4 guards." she spat at him, and turned to face the gawking party of useless ordinary humans.

"Clearly you took care of them." Kai smiled, snatching the bag from her and looking back at the people.

"Now, what do we do with all of you."

Bonnie pursed her lips and touched his shoulder to turn him around to face her.

"Mass execution is a favorite of yours." she reminded him.

"This is true." he shoved the gun back in his pocket.

Grabbing the woman by the waist, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers hard. The second their skin was touching, their magic started to morph into this heavy, abyss black darkness encompassing their aura's.

Bonnie kissed him back deeply, full of mixed hatred for the man and they both put their hands out towards the crowd at the same time.

"Bye-bye." Kai whispered, and with a snap of their fingers every single person in the room fell to the floor, their eyes replaced with burnt flesh and a crisp blood.

Bonnie shoved him away, the blood that had been on her hands was smeared along the white of his dress shirt.

"I keep telling you not to do that." she huffed and he shrugged.

"You also said, you'd never be a killer." Kai grinned and turned on his heel walking out of the double doors of the dining hall somewhere in Ohio.

Bonnie rolled her eyes so hard, it hurt her finger tips, and she walked over, grabbing a pair of keys from a dead man's pocket and following Kai outside into the darkness of the night.

"You know, I don't understand who would have a masquerade party for thanksgiving anyway." Kai mumbled, shoving one of his hands in his pockets.

"Well, after this no one ever will again." she remarked, her heels clicking against the sidewalk.

Stopping she lifted the keys in the air, pressing the find button on the beeper and about 7 cars up, there was a "beep beep." and tail lights lid up.

Kai smiled at her, and ignored him, walking ahead of him up to the car and unlocked it.

"I'm driving." he said, snatching the keys from her.

"The Hell you are." Bonnie grabbed them back and climbed into the driver's seat, pulling her mask off as Kai climbed into the passenger seat.

Inhaling as they drove down the road 20 above the speed limit, Kai held the duffle bag in his lap.

Bonnie looked over at it from the corner of her eyes.

She could easily just take a few wads of cash and run off, be settled for a few months, even longer. Not have to deal with the sociopath that was Malachai ever again. They had a lust hate, love hate, hate hate, relationship, either way there was always some amount of hate in there.

"You know, I went and got the money, so I get the most of it." she insisted and Kai glared over at her.

"You do realize I could just kill you." Kai reminded her and she looked over at him with a smile.

"You do realize I could just kill both of us. Smash us into a telephone pole, pray you get a heart splinter." Bonnie tilted her head a little.

Kai laughed, "You're a bitch."

"And, who made me a bitch?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, obviously me." he grinned and placed his feet on the dashboard, loosening his black tie.

Bonnie looked back at the road and a plan that was so easy, it was stupid appeared in her brain as they pulled onto the freeway.

"The police is in for a surprise, when they visit that party." she said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in a rhythm.

Kai pulled his own mask off and tossed it into the backseat, Bonnie noticed he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, which wasn't uncommon but certainly helpful.

"If you were so damn worrisome, we could have waited for the police." he grinned and reached a hand over, brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Bonnie jerked away and inhaled a little, her eyes angry.

"I hate this. I hate you. I hate all of this." she insisted, wondering where the fuck her life was going anymore.

"Whatever you say." Kai said a little amused.

"I don't belong in this car with you, this isn't what my life is supposed to be." Bonnie's fists tightened around the steering wheel.

"So?" he asked, looking at the dirt and old blood under his fingernails.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" she answered with a question.

Kai thought for a moment, before looking over at her.

"Fake it." he replied and Bonnie swallowed, her fingers squirming.

Inhaling, Bonnie knew she only had a good 3 seconds to do what she was about to do next.

Letting go of the steering wheel, she lunged over, opening Kai's door, causing the car to move around erratically.

"What are y-!" Kai was yelling, but she had already shoved his body out as hard as possible.

Grabbing a hold of the steering wheel, she swerved the car so that the door would slam closed on it's own.

Once the car was settled, she looked in the mirror, seeing Kai slowly getting up from the ground, but before she could blink, he was just a speck.

Bonnie laughed, her heart racing and she kept driving. She didn't know where she was going, but 4 hours later and she was almost out of gas. As she pulled into a gas station, knowing that the car she was in wouldn't have been reported as stolen yet; she half expected Kai to be there.

He wasn't and she was beginning to wonder if he was coming after her at all.

Why wouldn't he?

She thought to herself as she got out, setting the bag in the seat and leaning down to grab some money from it.

Bonnie gasped, as her fingers touched the bills and a burning ran across her skin.

"What the fuck?" she whispered, trying to grab it again but, once again her skin was in pain.

"He spelled the damn money!" she cursed, her teeth gritted, and her hand hurting.

Bonnie huffed, standing up straight and putting a hand on her head.

"Bastard!" she growled and kicked the tire of the car as hard as possible.

Inhaling, she knew that only he could take his spell off and she wasn't going to get anywhere with money she could only use wearing steel gloves.

Looking around her, Bonnie saw a woman putting money back in her wallet, walking slowly over to her car, and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Kai flicked another knife at the wall in front of him as easily as breathing. The clock ticked on the wall, loud, old, fucking annoying.

"Why do wall clocks even still exist?" He asked and quickly stopped the incessant ticking with a knife to the center of the device.

There was a small movement in the background and he ignored it, throwing another knife forward. With a drawer of sparkling silver sharp weapons sitting on his lap, it didn't matter who was trying to sneak up on him.

Tilting his head a little, looking to the side, he heard the floor creak. He lifted one knife out of the box, one with a dark rugged carved handle and curved straight edge blade; it was especially aesthetically pleasing.

Flicking his wrist, the knife went flying backwards, and he heard the small "pop" when it hit into the wall.

There was a quiet moan behind, and his lips turned up in a face wide grin. He knew who it was before he even turned around.

_The bitch came back._

Kai thought to himself, before setting the kitchen drawer of knives onto the wooden floor and stood up from the folding chair he was sitting on instead of the couch.

"You couldn't stay away, huh?" He asked, turning around completely, several scratches along his face, hands, arms.  
After 2 days they were partially healed.

Bonnie's emerald eyes stared back at him, narrowed, angry. Her right hand nailed to the wall with the knife going straight through the fleshiest part of her palm.

"Fuck you." She groaned, reaching over and yanked the knife out.

Huffing she sent it hurling towards his face, but the tall gray blue eyed man caught it by the handle.

Bonnie was wearing stolen clothing, that were a size or so two big for her, cleaned up of blood, her face was a little dirty.

"You're the one who shoved me out of a moving car, ran away, yet here you are." Kai fake pouted, running his finger along the blade, wiping up her blood.

Bonnie's hand was oozing with bright red blood as she stepped over, her shoulder length wavy hair was a wild mess around her face.

"I had no choice but to come back, you spelled the damn money." She insisted, putting pressure on her wounded hand with her other hand.

Kai narrowed his eyes, smiling as he put the finger with her blood on it, in his mouth, sucking the blood off and then pulling it out of his mouth with a pop.

"You're disgusting." Bonnie growled, and looked around for something to bandage her hand.

Kai quickly took this opportunity to flash over to her, and send them both against a wall, pressing his body against hers.

"You knew what you were getting into, don't look so surprised." He laughed, but his eyes were serious as he dropped the knife on the floor and his pants grew a great deal tighter.

"Yeah, I knew. Never said.." Bonnie struggled to breathe right, "…that I liked it."

A growl came from Kai's chest.

"I like you so much better when you're on your knees." He stared into her eyes.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, "Of course you would."

Kai lifted his hand to his mouth, his fangs extending. He bit into his flesh and quickly shoved his hand into Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie swallowed his blood, feeling some of it drip along her chin.

Once her hand had healed, Kai tilted his head to the side.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked, with a air of dominance.

"I have a problem with your whole existence." She breathed at him, and it send his self control out of the window. (As if it wasn't already )

"We're gonna have to fix that." Kai said gruffly, putting a hand on top of her head, and pushing her down onto her knees.

"We need to fix several things." he added, and Bonnie's heart was racing in her chest.

She quickly unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, seeing his already hard cock inside his boxers.

Biting at her lower lip, she knew this was just a distraction, another way to dominate her, another way to control her, another way to keep her there.

But, the truth was, they were both useless without each other Every second apart, they longed for each other, every second with each other, they hated each other, but fuck, was the hate more passionate than any hate they could ever feel.

It was mix of hate and love, that got so dizzying, they often didn't know where it ended and started.

Bonnie pulled his hard on out of his boxers and wasted no time licking the tip of it slowly.

Kai leaned his head back, exhaling a bit.

She slowly took much of his cock in her mouth as she could, using her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit and sucked slowly. This was driving him crazy and she could feel the glare he was giving the top of her head.

Bonnie started to suck and stroke faster, until the suction noises were erratic and her chin was dripping with spit.

"Ah, fuck..." Kai moaned, grabbing the back of her head and shoving his back deeper into her mouth.

He started to move his hips, fucking her mouth and grabbing a hand full of her gnarled hair.

Bonnie was struggling to breath, even through her nose and she moaned a little, looking up at him with large doe eyes.

"I'm going to punish you, you know." Kai said, her breath hitching in his throat, and he thrusted his hips, so hard that his cock choked her, and she gagged, trying to pull away, but he did it again before he let her go.

Bonnie gasped, her chest rising and falling as she stumbled back a little bit, her head hitting the wall.

She was still on knees, her thighs pulsing, nipples showing hard through the t-shirt she was wearing.

Kai pulled her up from the ground but her shirt and slammed her back against the wall.

"You're bad, very bad." he said, huskily, and ran one of his fingers along her cheek.

Bonnie grinded her hips against him, "What are you gonna do 'bout it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with pleasure.

"Whatever the fuck I want." Kai growled, ripping her shirt off her body, revealing her soft but taut breasts.

Bonnie quickly pulled his shirt off and shoved his pants down, but after he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Stop doing my job."

Kai leaned down running his tongue along her shoulder, slowing moving downwards, licking in between her breasts, down her stomach to her abdomen.

Pulling her pants and panties off, he wrapped her legs around his neck aggressively and Bonnie gasped a little, her back against the cold wall.

He slid his tongue over her clit and started swirling his tongue, grabbing her bare ass with his hands and her thighs tightened against his head.

"You aren't going to run away again, are you?" Kai asked, looking for one answer and one answer only.

"Who knows." Bonnie replied, moaning a little, knowing this would piss him off.

Kai growled and moved one of his hands from her ass cheeks and ran the tips of his fingers along her slit before sliding them into her wet pussy.

"Shit..." she huffed, biting at her lower lip.

He started to finger her, with no buildup whatsoever, his fingers moving in and out of her fact, making her thighs jiggle.

Bonnie moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her pussy tighten around his fingers, then his tongue greet her clit again like a fiery 'hello, this right here? it's mine.'

Kai moved his fingers faster, until they were moving at an inhuman speed, Bonnie's juices were flowing out around his hand, her tits bouncing and her moans filling the house like music.

"Are you going to run away again?" he asked, baring his fangs, fingering her so hard that it was causing simultaneous pain and pleasure. But, this wasn't nearly as intense as his fucking would be.

Bonnie gasped, her head in a blur, and she'd forgotten how much she loved this.

"Oh god no, fucking no." she promised, her back squeaking against the wall, causing red marks of irritation on her skin.

Bonnie already didn't know how many times she'd come, but before she could try and think about it, Kai's fingers were out of her, and he was removing her from his shoulders by pulling on the top of her hair.

"You're insane." she breathed, her thighs covered in wetness, her knees weak.

"As if you're not." Kai grinned, flashing them over to the dark tan couch across the room.

"I'm not." Bonnie cooed, biting her lower lip like the biggest tease he'd ever seen.

He eyed over her glorious brown skinned body and felt his dick twitch.

"Maybe I need to spank you." Kai said gruffly, his hair damp from sweat.

Bonnie, who was on her knees in front of him, ran her fingers along his thighs.

"Oh really?" she asked, leaning her head forward and licking his cock.

Kai grabbed her by the shoulder, moved her up and bending her over his lap.

Bonnie gasped a little startled by the sudden movement, but grinned looking down at the floor.

Suddenly, Kai's hand came down with a hard smack against her right ass cheek and she felt the vibration all the way down to her toes.

"Oh fuck..." she whispered, and there went another smack, so hard that she already knew there was a red handprint there.

"Do you like that?" he asked, her his hand tingling.

Bonnie inhaled, "Hell yes."

Kai grinned, and she could feel his cock even harder against her side.

He let his hand go down onto her ass once more, invoking a vibration of her lips as she moaned.

Bonnie moved up quickly, impatient and pushed him back further on the couch, straddling his lap and doing down on his cock.

"Fuck, Bon." he breathed, grabbing onto his curved hips as his throbbing member buried into her warm tight pussy.

Bouncing up and down on his lap, she rode him with stride, and came back with hard smacks against his lap.

"Holy shit." she moaned, throwing her head back and her dripping juices surrounded their laps like a puddle.

"Fuck me..." Kai groaned, forcing her to go down hard, faster on him as he gripped her body.

He felt her tighten, and clench around him, each time she came, his mind was everywhere. All the smells, all the textures, all the sounds, it was all too much to process at once.

"I hate you." Bonnie growled at him as he dug his nails into her lower back, drawing blood.

"I hate you, too." he laughed, moaned, gasped, and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Bonnie, kissing him back deeply, reached her hands forward, and dug her own nails into his shoulders, until blood was dripping around them, down his chest.

Reaching upwards she grabbed his hair, pulling on it, forcing him to thrust his hips upwards, fucking her even harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." she moaned, her ass cheeks hurting, her back hurting.

But, God did she love it.

Kai suddenly changed the position, shoving her down onto her knees onto the couch doggy style and continued screwing her from behind without even having to pull out.

"Oh hell..." he moaned, pounding his cock into her.

He reached forward, arranging her hair behind her head, and than grabbing it in one hand near the roots.

"Shit!" Bonnie gasped, her eyes shooting open as he started to pull her hair tightly, forcing her head backwards.

Kai pulled her hair so tightly that her head was hurting.

"Yes, oh... fuck yes." she moaned, biting her lower lip until blood was drawn.

"Oh, fuck me, shit..." Kai groaned, feeling his cum ooze out of his dick, but felt going.

Bonnie felt his cum fill her and she inhaled, her head dizzy.

After a moment, Kai slowed down long enough for her to pull away from him, turn around and shove him to the floor.

"You've been bad too, you know." she looked at him, grin on her face.

"Yes, yes I have." Kai replied, breathing heavily.

Bonnie stepped over, knees shaking and grabbed the knife from the floor.

Sitting back on his lap, but not putting his dick into her she held the knife in her hand.

"We're done stealing and killing people." she said slowly.

"I disagree." Kai breathed.

Without blinking, Bonnie stabbed the knife into his shoulder.

"That was an order." she growled.

Kai groaned in pleasure, "I think I need more convincing."

Bonnie pulled the knife from his shoulder and drug it across his chest, creating a line of blood that oozed before it started to heal.

Kai grinned and grabbed her wrist that was holding onto the knife.

Bonnie pulled her wrist away, slicing him in the hand and then brought the knife down to slice into his shoulder, once, twice, three times, four times.

"Bonnie..." he moaned a little, blood running down onto the floor.

Baring his fangs he leaned upwards, biting into her shoulder, causing her to gasp, slice his throat.

Stabbing the knife into his shoulder, again Bonnie leaned down and used her own teeth to bite into his other shoulder until her teeth were stained in his blood.

Within seconds, they were biting each other, Kai had grabbed the knife and sliced across the side of her shoulder before tossing it across the room.

They were a wet, bloody, moaning pair as they dug their nails into each other's flesh.

"I love you." Kai breathed, as he bit into her ear lobe.

"I-I love you too." she gasped, slapping him in the face and he growled.

At some point later, they were just lying on the floor, surrounded by blood, and sweat, wounds healed, breathing shallow.

Bonnie ran her bloody fingers along Kai's bloody chest and leaned up, pressing her lips to his much softer than ever before and he kissed her back slowly.  
  
"Guess our reign of terror is over huh?" he asked when he broke the kiss.   
  
"Yes." she replied, giving him a serious look.   
  
"This though, us, we're not." she continued, running her fingers along the side of his face.   
  
  
Kai smiled, pulling her close to him, and nuzzled his face in her shoulder before chuckling.   
  
"We're so screwed."   
  
  
Bonnie closed her eyes, ironically feeling safe in his arms.   
  
"But, we're screwed together." she smiled against his skin.   
  
Kai chuckled, caressing her back.   
  
"That we are." 


End file.
